


Dear Odd

by SeeMeInTheShadows



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Bromance, Deathfic, Friendship, Gen, Wordcount: 100, Xana's Lair Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMeInTheShadows/pseuds/SeeMeInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Odd's untimely death, Ulrich writes him a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Odd

**Author's Note:**

> For the 100 Word Drabble challenge on Xana's Lair, a Code Lyoko forum. 
> 
> Prompt: Odd- Future

~~Dear Odd~~

~~I’m sorry I couldn’t make it.  I didn’t even hear about it until~~

~~I know we hadn’t seen much of each other these last few years, but I guess I want you to know that~~

~~I should have been there.~~

~~Hey Scrawny, so I hear you went off and died without me. You’re such an idiot I’m not even going to visit your grave.~~

~~Never mind, I’ll visit you. But I’m not bringing any mashed potatoes.~~

~~I’ll probably bring those too. Don’t worry.~~

~~I guess what I’m trying to say~~

Buddy,

I’m really going to miss you.

-Ulrich


End file.
